tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravioli Academy
Welcome, students of Raviolipixieology, I am Professor Sunshine, and this is RAVIOLI ACADEMY. '''Here you will stay for eleventy weeks until only one remains. This person is our graduate and will recieve his or her Certifricate of Raviolipixieology and PTEOM! (Permission to Experiment on Monkeys) The rest of you have to keep going to school to get your PTEOM! BWAHAHA!!!!!! (NOTICE: This camp will have art, writing, and roleplaying challenges. It will run on a cycle of art challenge, then roleplaying challenge, then writing challenge.) Teachers (Just so you know, all of them are played by none other than me, Sunshineandravioli!) Professor Sunshine- Main teacher, runs the school, comes up with challenges. Student Teacher Sunny D- Student teacher, Sunshine's "son", runs some challenges. Cafeteria Worker Ravioli- Sunshine's twin sister, got suckered into running the cafeteria, fairly antisocial. Students '''SIGNUPS ARE CLOSED!!!!! Thanks to all who joined, and good luck! TDI19- THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!! EXPELLED DAY 5 Ezekielguy-Ahh I'm gonna eat RAVIOLI!!!! Sorrel- you can;t start without your BFF sunshine (JK actually i guess) Anonymos- I'm anticipating to see what Sunshine will think of for challenges! Nalyd - This isn't Harvard, is it? thebiggesttdifan-I got an associates degree in another ravioli academy but that's too suckish, so I'll try here! EXPELLED DAY 1 Turnertang - I can't wait to see what Sunshine does. Tdi - Raviloi is cool. Even though I don't eat a lot...... Sprinklemist - I'm only here because I want to experiment on monkeys. 2-D (Codaa5) - If I win do I get wings?EXPELLED DAY 2 RockSK8R(RSk8)- Yay ravioli! EXPELLED DAY 3 Zakkoroen - (a ravioli life for me! yo-ho!)EXPELLED DAY 4 Redflare DROPPED OUT DAY 2 Dorms Two to a dorm! Sign up here! Nalyd and Sprinklemist Jack and Ezekielguy Sorrel and Anonymos Zak and TDI19 Day 1 Chat ('Till May 2, when the challenge will start) Professor Sunshine: Greetings, pupils! Welcome to Ravioli Academy! Where logic is a thing of the past! Ezekielguy: YAYYY!!!!! TDI19: Hi, Professor Sunshine! How are you? Ezekielguy: Ravioli, Oh Ravioli! I'm-a gonna eat it WHOLEY!!!! Sorrel: *gives sunshine a can of ravioli* i wanna A! Ezekielguy: Well, I'm her apprentice and I gave her her son! Wait, where is your son? He's here, isnt he? Nalyd: *confused* I think I'm at the wrong school. Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd* What's with the sane guy?! And Zekie, Sunny D's getting me donuts right now. Zeke: DONUTS!!!! TDI19: OK, that is very creepy Ezekielguy. I agree Nalyd. Nalyd: So does this school have dorms or do we go home after school? thebiggesttdifan: So when are classes? Sorrel: we have dorms! Zeke: Sunshine, they don't know who Sunny D is! IT'S TIME FOR THE SUNNY D SONG! Sunshine: YEAH!!!! ...dangit I forgot the words again. Zeke: No, it's fine I'lll lead you! Who is he? Sunny D! Sunshine-Duncan BABY!!! It's the Sunny D song! Nalyd: *goes to his dorm* Cool. No roommate! Sunshine: Uh, Nalyd, you sure you want that room? Nalyd: Why not? Sorrel: maybe i m you roomate JUST KIDDING TDI19: I wonder who I am rroming with? Anonymos: I'll volunteer to room with myself! Zekey: (Pops out of anonomou's drawers) HIYA, ROOMY!!!! Sunshine: Well, Nalyd... Sunny D: *bursts in with donuts* I got the donuts! *stares at Nalyd* ...Why is he in my room? Sunshine: Sorry, no takebacks. Sorrel: *walks in TDI19's room* was up! Zekey: I LIKE TO EAT I LIKE TO EAT EAT CHEESE AND RAVIOLI! I... Nalyd: I'm not bunking with Mime Boy! Zekey: HE's Sunshine's baby! Sunny D: *tears form in eyes* W-what? Sunshine: *covers his ears* Listen, Renrut, you be nice to Sunny D or I'll tell the whole world which TDI character you like... Nalyd: *scared* I'll be good! Sorrel: *snickers* Zeke: Can I babysit him sometimes? Sunshine: Good. *unconvers Sunny D's ears* Sunny D, this is Nalyd, he's studying at the academy and he'll be rooming with you for a while. Don't worry, *glares at Nalyd* he'll be nice. And it's okay Zekie, he's a big boy! He actually graduated last year and now he's a student teacher! Sorrel: cool! so that means your older than me sunshine Nalyd: *awkwardly* So Sunny D, have any hobbies? Zeke: He likes to hit things! Sunny D: Um, I do? Sunshine: Well Sorrie, I am a pixie. Pixies age differently than humans and stuff. TDI19: *stares at Sorrel* B-b-but. I am a boy! You are a girl! That is not good! Sorrel: i know but theres no other room since im angel ill dissapear in the clouds! Zeke: Who am I rooming with? TDI19: OK, we will get along! Nalyd: *laughs at TDI19, then turns to Sunny D* You're a boy, right? Zeke: No he's a ravioli pixi it's a new gender. Now who am I rooming with? TDI19: You shouldn't laughing Nalyd! Nalyd: At least you're dorming with a *stops, remembering the threat* Sunny D: ? And yes, I'm a guy. Sunshine: Students are still applying! Sorrel: Who are we rooming with! Zeke: Yes who just tell us! And more importantly... who are YOU rooming with? (XD) Sorrel: me? IDK yet Zeke: I was asking Sunshine. Sunshine: I'll decide when all the students have applied. And I'm rooming with Duncan, once I find him. *pulls out megaphone* YOU HEAR ME, DUNC? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!! Sorrel: can;t wait Zeke: Well, Duncan's not here so mighty's well go with me. Sunshine: ...um, wow, awkward. o.O Zeke: C'mon, Sunny. (He drags her by her apron into the biggest dorm.) Sunshine: *slaps him with her ravioli wand* Dude, I'm a teacher!!! XP Zeke: Aw... C'mon Sorrel! (Drags her in.) Sorrel: where am i going Zeke: The biggest dorm in DE HOUSE!!! Sorrel: oh! Zeke: You and me, babe! Sunshine: I'm... gonna pretend I didn't hear that... Sorrel: right! Zeke: Whatever! *They step in to the room, and kissy sounds can be heard when they step in.) TDI19: WOW! I never thought those two would be together! Don't go ANY further than that please... guys.... seriously.... *slaps forehead* Turnertang: (Walks in) Did I miss anything? Matt: Mmm.... Mmm.... Mmm.... Sorrel: yep... Sunshine: No, but I need your help. *hands him a fire extinguisher and points to Zeke and Sorrel's room* Go in there and spray them with this. NOW. Matt: Mmmmm.... M... Oh yeah... Sorrel: wait *flies to sunshine* OMG *runs quickly* Zeke: (Runs after her) Sorrel: *runs back to matt* oh hi! Sunshine: *sprays Matt and Sorrel with fire extinguisher* That was fun ^^ Zeke: Oh, hey were all wet. (pauses and then begins makingout with her again) Sorrel: *continues* Zeke: Oh, yeah... Mmmmm Sunshine: Maybe I didn't use it right... *smashes fire extinguisher over Zeke's head* Turnertang: What a great host. Zekey :Aughh.... Sorrel... Help me... Sunny D: *watches the spectacle confused* Sorrel: sunshine why did you do that! Zekey: Ughh... Sunshine: 'Cause you guys were honestly disturbing me a little... Zeke: Buhh.... Sorrel: fine we'll stop fo now Zeke: OK. Sorrel what could we do to... Sorrel: to what? Zeke: Heal my woons. Sorrel: since im part angel and im maggically here *touches wounds and the heal* Zekey: Magic. Sorrel: yep Sprinklemist: I was lost in this world until I found this camp. *cries, but the tears turn into butterflies* Tdi: Wow O_0 Sunshine: New students! And one of them cries butterflies! AWESOME!!!!! Nalyd: *is in room crying* Sunny D: *walks in eating instant ramen and stares at Nalyd* O.O What's wrong? 2-D: Hola! :D Sunshine: WHUZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: can you set our dorms up cause im excited! Sprinklemist: That's not a very good reason to set up dorms. Nalyd: Thsi girl I like has a boyfriend! *keeps crying* (Please give me a dorm with soembody other than Sunny D. It really bugs me.) Sorrel: who? nayld and sprinklemist dorms are amazing i gotta put up pictures of me homiez ^^ Nalyd: *between sniffles* Um thats not important..... Sorrel: ya ok than hey anyway i bet you didn't know this *turns around and angel wings appear* 2-D: Who am I roomed with, ello? Sorrel: ello??? Sprinklemist: Jell-O? Sorrel: idk? Sprinklemist: idp? Sorrel: heh? Sprinklemist: Huh? Sorrel: *cocks head* ehh? Sprinklemist: Egg? SOrrel: lets talk about something else er... make any new friends? Sprinklemist: I met a magical talking frog. We're BFFs. Sorre: really wat's is name (IS ANYONE ON STILL!!!) Redflare: *Walks in* OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!! ITS HER!!!!!!!! *Points at sunshine* The duncan obsessed fairy that ate my only batch of cookies!!!!! Sorrel: hey redflare was up! Sprinklemist: I don't know its name. We're not that ''close. Sorrel: ok^^ Zeke: Yay! All better! Sprinklemist: That was a slow acting cure... Sunshine: Come on, people! Applications in! Tommorow is the last day to apply, then I assign dorms and the semester starts!!! Nalyd: *looking at Redflare* COuld it be??? Another sane person??? Sorrel: err.... ok anyway is it co-ed or not for dorms? Redflare: If you could call yuorself sane, then yeah, there are two of us. *points up* Sane people don't cry. Sunshine: Aaand... APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED!!!! Be prepared students, the semester starts tomorrow! Right now, y'all can start picking dorms! Two to a dorm (one'll have to have three for now) and Sunny D and I are off-limits! (Just 'cause you were so nice to him, Nalyd XD) So... yeah! PREPARE FOR INSANITY! Sprinklemist: I'll pair with whoever wants me in their dorm. (prepares to wait forever for anyone to comply) Nalyd: I'm good with anyone too. Sunshine: Hehe, I have the first lesson all planned... fire up your pencils, pens, or computer drawing systems! Sprinklemist: *fires up computer art program* OMG! I started Paint on fire! Nalyd: Adobe Photoshop 5.5 ready to go! Zeke: Paint, booted up! I am on FIRE!!!! Sunshine: Not to burst your bubbles, but the challenge is tomorrow. Unlesss you'd like a head start... Sorrel:hey hguys and! Anonymos: Hi! We're roomates! Sorrel: ya Zeke:ee, I wonder who I'll be paired up with... Jack: I got roomed with Ezekielguy. Zeke: Oh, hey, roomie! Howzit going? Sorrel: you guys would be great roomates Jack: Nothing but sometimes I stay up late and play guitar. If that starts to bother you, let me know. Zeke: I play guitar too! and sing! Sorrel: yea you guys would be great band mates! Sunshine: *grabs megaphone and shouts into it at the top of her lungs* ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!!!!!!! YOUR FIRST CLASS IS BEGINNING NOW!!!!! REPORT TO THE ART ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns of megaphone* Whaddaya know, Chris was right. This thing rocks. Class 1 Sunshine: *waits impatiently for students to arrive* Nalyd: *runs in and come sup with a fantastic story about why he's late* redflare: *Walks in* Sorry I'm late my tablet broke so now I haveto use mouse. Sunshine: Yeah, yeah, next time you all get detention. Anyway, '''today's lesson is a study of ravioli creatures. Your assignment is to design, draw, and give me a picture of a ravioli creature! It can be anything! A ravioli-racoon, a ravioli-dragon, a ravioli-Nalyd (LOL), whatever! You'll be graded on appearance, believability, creativity, and humor! Once A) all the pictures are in, or B) May 15, I will grade each picture A-F! Anyone with an A is invincible, anyone with a B-C has passed, and anyone below a C is in danger of being expelled! NOW GET TO WORK!' Jack: Here's mine! Sunshine: Ooh! Nice! The ravioli works great as the shell! Jack: What's my grade? Sorrel: kk i gotta make mine. Zeke: Here! Turnertang: Here is mine! Sunshine: Wow... I'm really impressed! I can't wait to see everyone's! Tdi: I made mine! Sunshine: Ooh! I like it! 2-D: Can I make a Ravioli Pancake? Sorrel: do you guys like mine?? Tdi: I like it. Do you like mine? Sorrel: a raviloi chick! Anonymos: I finished my Ravioli Gorrila!! The melted cheese is coming out of his ravioli head, fists and feet!! Sorrel: you are great anonymos we should be in an alliance so we don't vote each other off Anonymos: Thanks, Sorrel! We should be in an alliance! Tdi: Nice pic, anonymos Anonymos: Thanks, you too. Nalyd: Do we vote for people, or does Sunshine decide? Sunshine? Which one? Sunshine: Once either all pictures are in or the deadline above, I grade them. Anyone who's below a C failed. Then you guys vote for which one should be expelled. Nalyd: Cool. I'm gonan survive this with NO allies! Is my pic good? Sunshine: Is LOL!!!! Nalyd: "Ravioli Nalyd"..... You could never capture my legendaryness in mere ravioli! Sorrel: ya ok Anonymos: Uh-hu.. Sorrel: this is fun! Sunshine: These are all awesome! It's gonna be hard to grade them! *dies laughing at Sprinklemist's XD* Sprinklemist: *Uses a defibrillator on Sunshine* Clear! *Zap!* Sunshine: *whips out megaphone* ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!! THE CLASS ENDS IN THREE DAYS!!!!! ANYONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE THEIR PICTURE FINISHED... WELL, YOU BETTER GET TO WORK!!!!!!!!! PIXIE OUT!!!!!!! Zak:But I CAN'T do my picture! My program isn't working! Sunshine: So there's absolutely no possible way to get a picture up? No scanner, no other program, nothin'? Zak:We have a scanner, but it was split in half after it fell down the stairs. Sorrel: can't you grade ours for now. Nalyd: Yay! 2 more days! Sorrel: can't wait! Sunshine: ...that's just... o.O Okay Zak, you're exempt from elimination... THIS WEEK. Nalyd: Yay! Today's the day! (Y'all're (you all are) going down! LOL!) Sunshine: *grabs megaphone* aaandd.... THE CHALLENGE IS CLOSED!!!! '''Grading will now commence! The Grades '''TDI19- ''I like it, actually! It's cute, believable, and the detail is incredible! I just wish you had worked the "ravioli" angle a bit more, as it looks somewhat like a normal snake other than the color. Overall, ''B+! Ezekielguy-''I think it's obvious you got full points for "creativity" and "humor"! Using the real ravioli was cool, but it also takes away from the believability once the Duncan was put on top. Overall, I liked it a lot! A-'! '''Sorrel- ''Don't get me wrong, I love this, it's adorable. I just wish you had done more than put a piece of ravioli on an animal. Still, it wasn't horrible, and I'm glad you made a picture UNLIKE SOME OTHER STUDENTS. You get a ''C! Anonymos- ''This is really cool, actually! Very creative and good-looking. Did you draw that gorilla? I'm just a little bit taken aback by the orange. It reminds me more of macaroni than ravioli. Still, exellent work, you get a ''B! Nalyd- ''Full points on the humor! Weird-shape-pants! LOL! However, it seemed a little simple, especially for someone with as much expertise in computer art as you. Still, it was very well done, and I like that you drew the whole thing. A-'! '''TBTDIF- ''No picture. Tsk, tsk. You'll get a detention next time... if you're here next time. ''F! Turnertang- ''I love it, it's really cute and the colors fit well, but like Sorrel's, I wish you'd done a little more with it. Also, the yellow-on-white with no outline makes it tough to see. ''C! Tdi- ''Simple, maybe, but I honestly like it. I can imagine someone making a little doll like that. Thus, very believable, cute, though I wish you'd gone a little more creative. Overall, nice work, you get a ''B! Sprinklemist- ''I'll put this gently... ROTFLOL!!!!!!!!!! I honestly love this! Simple yet creative, funny to the tenth degree, and believable- I can imagine this as a creepy mascot in some cheap theme park somewhere. Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of an ''A! 2-D- ''*looks around for picture* Nothing? 2-D, I'm disappointed. I can assure you if you're not eliminated, you'll get a detention if this happens again. ''F! RockSK8R- ''Though a bit simple, I liked yours! Very believable with the ravioli shell. I also like how you added a background. Just maybe get a little more creative next time. ''B! Zakkoren- F!!!! BUT, like I promised, you'll be exempt from elimination since you explained your problem. No more dropping scanners down stairs! Redflare- ''That makes three of you up for elimination... yes, Redflare, thanks to your lack of participation, you are now the owner of an ''F! Sunshine: Alrighty then! Congrats to everyone who PARTICIPATED. *glares at her non-participants* All of you are now free to hang until we vote for someone to be expelled. Except TBTDIF, 2-D, and Redflare. You three, you're coming with me to the detention room. Now SHOO! The lot of ya! Post-Day 1 Chat Nalyd: Can we vote now? JAck: Does anyone wanna make an alliance with me? Nalyd: Who are you voting for Jack? Turnertang: We should vote for Redflare. Nalyd: I'm voting TBTDIF. Jack: Me too! He has something against me for some reason! Sorrel: ill be in your alliance jack! Turnertang: OKay I'll vote TBTDIF. Sorrel: tbtdif 2-D and Redflare are my best friends! Nalyd: Redflare is starting to scare me.... maybe I'll vote for him... Anonymos: Yeah... Nalyd: For the record guys, I'm NOT gay. IDK why Redflare is doing this... Anonymos: Oh, I heard about that. I believe you, though. Jack: Sorrel and Nalyd are with me. Anyone else? Nalyd: I think I'm gonna vote Redflare. Sprinklemist: TDIBF doesn't seem too involved in this camp, though. Sunshine: Alright, alright, settle down. Let's go vote! Detention Room Sunshine: Welcome Redflare, 2-D, and TBTDIF. Take a seat. Now, while you're here, you can chat with each other and plead your case for staying to the challenge winners. *leaves* 2-D: I believe I should stay because I just went to put up my ravioli dude and I got a edit conflict! (Seriously! he's done!) Redflare; I believe I should stay because I WILL do much better in the future. I thought it was due by the 25th not the 15th. I made a mistake. I have the picture half finished, but I hadn't scanned it or colored it yet. PLEASE SAVE ME! Its okay if you don't though. And Nalyd all I want to say that if I go, I will still love you my husband.(yes in a wierd way XD) And Jack if you save me I'll be in your alliance. Vote Sunshine: Okay! Now the people who didn't fail this class will place their votes for someone to be expelled. Once everyone (other than those in the detention room, y'all can't vote, just hope you're not eliminated and continue to plead your case) has voted, I will expel someone. NOW GET VOTING!!!! Tdi: I vote TBTDIF Nalyd: I am voting for Redflare. He's been kind of weird lately... Sunshine: Anyone else? *crickets chirp* ...oh, COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sprinklemist: I vote for thebiggesttdifan for not being too involved in this camp. Turnertang: I vote for TBTDIF. Sorrel: TBTDIF! Zeke: TBTDIF! Anonymos: I'm gonna have to agree with Sorrel and Zeke. TBTDIF. TDI19: Agreed. Is not a productive student! Sorrel: good job tdi19 you made the right choice! Nalyd: *looks on awkwardly as TDBTDIF gets all the votes* Jack: TBTDIF. Zak:TBTDIF... Nalyd: Red is cool now, can I change my vote? Sunshine: No. Becuase... All votes have been cast! And the first to be expelled from Ravioli Academy is... *long dramatic pause* Thebiggesttdifan. Sorry, dude, but it looks like the sanity and smarts that get you so far in other camps have only brought your downfall here. Now, I know in most of these things, we send you down some pathway onto a nice slow ride where you can chew over your elimination, but here, we're a little different. WE CHUCK YOU INTO OBLIVION WITH A GIANT RAVIOLI CATAPULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tosses TBTDIF into catapult* Any last words? *before he can say anything, she launches the catapult, sending him far away* Okay, okay, nothing to see here. Back to the dorms, all of you are staying... for now. Day 2 Dorms (A chat area, in the dorms) Zak:What a day! I spent 3 hours just finding this place. It's like Hogwarts, this school is. *A white owl holding a letter flies by Zak* Zak:What... the... hell. Sunshine: You're the one who said it was like Hogwarts! Zak:I didn't mean literally! What's next, Hagrid? Turnertang: (Walks in) I would like you to meet my new friend Hagrid! Hagrid: Yo, whats up? Zeke: GAHH! No! I don't wanna go to hogwarts! Zak:*Has a nervous breakdown* All this... for ELEVENTY WHOLE WEEKS!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: HOW'D HE GET HERE??? *tosses Hagrid into the ravioli catapult and sends him away* Zeke: HOORAY!!! Turnertang: I also brought my other friends, Dumbledwarf and Ron. Sunshine: *attempting to sing* RON! RON! RON WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke: *Pops up nude* DUMMMM-BLE-DOOR! HERMIONIE!!! Zak:Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Umph! Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Yeah! Anonymos: AIEE!! MY EYES!! (Shields eyes from Zeke's naked-ness.) TDI19: Hey! IT'S VOLDEEEEEEEEEEMORT!! Zak:ENOUGH!!!B *Glows bright blue, and when the light fades, all traces of Harry Potter-ness have disappeared* Anonymos: That was weird... Zak:*Faints* Sunshine: Dumbledore? *narrowly avoids random falling anvil* GGGEEEOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *in his dorm, meditating* Lobby (A chat area, in the lobby of the school) Turnertang: is anyone else in this lobby?!? Sunshine: Nope! *chucks raviolis at him* Turnertang: (Catches it and eats it) Delicious! Anonymos: (Blankly stares into space.) Turnertang: YAY! Someone else is here! Sunshine: All right! Time for your next class! Everyone to the science lab! Nalyd: Guys, I say we vote Sorrel. Sprinklemist: 2-D requested to be voted out, though. Nalyd: Yes, but if we don't vote him out he'll just drop out this week. That way two people go. Cafeteria (A chat area, in the school cafeteria) Ravioli: *muttering under breath* ...can't believe Sunshine suckered me into this... TDI19: Can I have some ravioli please? Ravioli: *chucks a bowl of ravioli at him* Now leave me alone. TDI19: What the......... you know what? Someone needs counseling! *storms off, muttering* Ravioli: Yeah, yeah, I get that all the time... TDI19: *sticks tongue at Ravioli* At least you make good ravioli! Ravioli: *rolls eyes* TDI19: Wait, why are you even here? Ravioli Guy: *runs in* I should be safe here... Outside School (A chat area, outside the school) Nalyd: *pops Sunshine's tires and runs away* IT WAS NATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: *watches Nalyd run by* What's his problem? I don't have a car! (LOL) Detention Room (For those up for elimination) Sunshine: *drops Sorrel, 2-D, and RockSK8R off* Same rules as last time. *leaves* Class 2 Sunshine: *waits impatiently for students to arrive* Zak:'Allo! Zeke: Awlright, Darling! Sunshine: Who you callin' Darling, Darling? (XD That made no sense but XD) Nalyd: *groggily wanders into the classroom and sits down. head slams onto desk* Tdi: Oh shoot. I forgot my lasanga at home :( Sunshine: *hits Nalyd over the head with a book* NO SLEEPING IN CLASS! I should give you detention, but I'm nice, so instead, I'll just hit you over the head with this book until you wake up. *hit hit hit hit...* Nalyd: *mutters* "Go to the Ravioli Academy," they said.... "Your buddy Zekey will be there," they said... Tdi: Excuse me? Can I go get my lucnh from home? Sunshine: *in a poor imitation of Nalyd's voice* "Oh, Sunshine, come see me at Harvard! Don't worry, everyone will like you! You'll fit in fine!"... Anonymos: (Arrives.) I'm here! Hold the applause! (Waits for applause.) Aw, you guys listened to me! Tdi: Whatver *Sneaks out to get lunch* Sunshine: *grabs Tdi* You can eat in the cafeteria after class. Right now, though, you have a task to complete! Anonymos: Well, what is it? I haven't got all day! Sunshine: All right! TODAY'S TASK IS BASED OFF OF SCIENCE CLASSES, EXCEPT WITH A RAVIOLI TWIST! YOU WILL HAVE TO CREATE SOME SORT OF DEVICE THAT WILL BE ABLE TO CREATE THE RAVIOLI CREATURE YOU DESIGNED DURING THE LAST CLASS! YOU CAN USE ANYTHING IN THIS SCIENCE ROOM! YOU WILL BE GRADED ON WHETHER IT WORKS OR NOT, YOUR PRODUCTIVITY, AND YOUR CREATIVITY IN DESIGN! EVERY STUDENT MUST COMPLETE THIS TASK BY JUNE 2ND! IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED IT BY THAT TIME, IT WILL AFFECT YOUR GRADE! NOW, BEGIN!!!!! '''(Just so you all know, this is a role-playing challenge, ie you type out what you're doing instead of actually designing a device. I'll be watching closely, though...) Anonymos: (Takes microscope.) I think I should find some use for this... this... whatever this is. Tdi: *Grabs stuff* Hmmm. I need to make a laser that will trun a persons body into ravioli Nalyd: *takes a pair of pants and starts pouring Ragu into a test tube* Anonymos: Oh, I have an idea! (Shoves a gorilla into a microwave with a bowl of ravioli and turns it on. The microwave explodes.) That wasn't supposed to happen... I MUST FIND A STRONGER MICROWAVE!! (Searches the science lab.) Zak:Waaaaaaaaaaaait a sec. I didn't make anything last time. What do I do? Nalyd: *puts a sponge into the pants and hooks it to a wire. wraps it in pasta and attaches the wire to the Ragu* Sunshine: Uhm... MAKE ME A DUNCAN CLONE! XD Tdi: *Finishes* Let me test this. *Grabs a random girl and shoots her. She turns into chicken* Oops Anonymos: (Pulls out a giant microwave.) FOUND ONE!! (Shoves the gorilla and the ravioli in it and turns it on.) Now we just wait... Turnertang: Time to think! (Pauses) I got it! (Leaves and comes back with a hamburger) I love hamburgers! Tdi: *Shoots random guy and turns him into Duncan* Oops Nalyd: *turns on electricity as the sponge starts absorbing Ragu, laughs evilly* Turnertang: (Finishes burger) Time to work! (Grabs a bunch of random stuff) Sunshine: *clings to random Duncan* EHEEE!!!!!!!! Extra points for Tdi! (Ha, joking, don't worry guys XD) Zak:*Manages to scrap together a cloning device. At the last second however, Zeke bumps to machine, causing the process to go horribly, horribly wrong.* Zak:Here! (Sorry, the cloning process went a little wrong) (Sunshine: Thanks and all, but it's kinda a RP challenge right now. You have to RP-build a cloning device. Kay?) Anonymos: (Takes a ravioli gorilla out of the microwave, and it melts.) Oh, dear... Maybe if I mix in some concrete! (Shoves a gorilla, ravioli and a random block of concrete into the microwave.) NOW WE WAIT MORE! Tdi:*Shoots girl and she turns into Rihanna* oops Sunshine: *laughs insanely* Turnertang: This is to confusing! (Leaves and comes back with Phineas) Phineas help me build this! Tdi: I got it now! *Shoots laser at dogs and turns it to ravioli* Yes! Now it has to work on people! Turnertang: Phineas you are no help! (Throws Phineas) I got an idea! (Grabs some duck eggs) Nalyd: *his experiment starts moving* ITS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ezekielguy's device nearly blows up and creates a fantastic musical sound! Sunshine: *eyes water* What... what was that beautiful sound??? Zeke: ME! Anonymos: (Takes a ravioli gorilla out of the microwave, it's wearing a wig and lipstick.) Umm, okay then... I HAVE AN IDEA!! (Staples the microscope to the microwave.) THIS SHOULD WORK!! (Throws the gorilla back in and starts the microwave.) Nalyd: *experiment stand up and walks into a wall. Nalyd gives it googly eyes* Teacher! It's alive! *experiment falls to ground* Huh? Tdi: *Shoots kid and turns into unicorn. * Oops Sunshine: *pokes Nalyd's experiment with a stick, then gives him an apologetic look* I... I'm sorry Nalyd. I don't think he's... with us anymore... *eyes tear up a bit* Anonymos: We are gathered here today in memory of Nalyd's peculiar ravioli experiment- (Microwave dings.) MY GORILLA!! (Runs to the microwave and opens it and the gorilla walks out.) YES!! FINALLY!! I KNEW THAT WHATEVER THAT THING WAS WOULD HELP!! Sunshine: NONNY IS THE FIRST TO COMPLETE HIS EXPERIMENT! THE REST OF YOU, KICK IT INTO GEAR!!! And show proper respect for our fallen ravioli friend. *sniffle* Zeke: I've finished! It's a ravioli bake oven! it turns ravioli in to anything! Anonymos: (Stands there with a stupid expression on face, continuously poking the ravioli gorilla until it pushes Anonymos into a wall.) My goodness! Your a feisty one! Sprinklemist: *begins work on extreme pasta maker* (Sunshine: Zeke, it's a RP challenge. I like the design thingy, but you're supposed to RP building it.) Zeke: OK. *Builds it by using musical particals and ravioli and oven stuff.* DONE! Turnertang: (Makes ravioli juice and and injects it into the egg) When the egg hatches it should be a ravioli duck. Sprinklemist: All finished... I wonder if it works... nalyd: *experiment comes back to life and starts singing* TEACHER! *it drops before she sees it* Oh come on! Sunshine: Boy who cried "ravioli"!!! Nalyd: *experiment walks over to Sunshine and dances on her desk* Sunshine: Oh, hello, little ravioli experiment! *turns back to Nalyd* Honestly, Nalyd, if you keep lying, no one will believe you when it matters! Zeke: *Plays and sings "Left Hand Suzuki Method" On guitar.* Nalyd's Experiment: *to the tune of Frosty the snowman* RavioliBob the Pasta Man! Was a mistake of anature they say! With a sponge for a brain and Ragu for blood and a ravioli soul! (LOL) Sunshine: *applauds then turns back to Nalyd* Seriously, when will you learn your lesson?! Zeke: *Claps* MORE SONG!!! *Foams at mouth* MORE!!! Sprinklemist: *pushes button on pasta maker and Ravioli guy jumps out* It works! *leans on button as hundreds of Ravioli Guys jump out* Oh poo! Zekey: *Pulls out guitar and plays* Dow now now now now now now! Sunshine: Why are you goofing off, Zeke?! You're not done yet!!! Zeke: Fine! *Installs a piece of ravioli, looks at keyboard options* Hmm... Chicken Form, Pumkin Form, Oh! Duncan form! *Presse Duncan form and a ravioli Duncan comes out!* Done! Sunshine: Much better. *drools over Duncan ravioli* Zeke: *Sings* Feel the impact! Katei de mai-nichi Gakushu-you no *record* wo kikase, Ongaku-teki *sense* wo takameru. Sensoo sou ii kedo Sou inyo to demo. The most important thing, is listening the recording of the music. It makes them get um musical sense - and, uh - this is the point of the... fast progress! Nalyd: Do I get an A? Zeke: *Dances* Turnertang: (Egg hatches and ravioli duck pops out) It works! Now I have to make it a machine that does it automatically. Sprinklemist: *eats extra ravioli guys* Mmm... Cheesy! Tdi: ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shoots girl and turns into ravioli girl* YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TDI19: OK.... *builds a ravioli chamber* Turnertang: (finishes machine) I hope it works. (Presses button and a duck egg rolls and stops and a needle comes down and ejects the juice into the egg than it rolls into a time speed up box which makes the egg grow faster and then it comes out as a ravioli duck) It works! TDI19: You see..... this machine has one chamber for the male animal, and one for the female. It extracts the chromosomes from each, and mixes it in with this ravioli in this middle chamber. Thus, it creates a ravioli creature. For example, my snake.... You can put tomato sauce on the ravioli for a animal that likes tomato sauce and butter sauce on it for a animal that likes butter sauce!! Sunshine: I honestly have no clue what any of that meant, but if it works, great! TDI19: For Sunshine...... Mom + Dad+ Ravioli + Sauce= Creature!! Nalyd: Challenge done yet? Sunshine: *yells through megaphone in Nalyd's face* '''YES, IT IS!!! THE CHALLENGE IS CLOSED!!! GO HANG OUT, GRADES WILL BE DONE SOON!!!! 2-D: Here's the plan: vote me out. Sprinklemist: What, why? 2-D: CAUSE IT'S TORTURE HERE! Sorrel: relazies she just misses a cahllenge* NO!!!!!! Nalyd: Sorrel, I think it's you going... (Vote soon???) Sunshine: TIME TO VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Grades Sunshine: After a few days of me being busy/lazy, here are your grades!!! But first, a few announcements. First of all, Redflare has decided to drop out of the academy. Couldn't handle the insanity, it seems!!! *chucks him in the ravioli catapult and sends him far away* Bye bye!!! Secondly, I'd like to introduce a new tool used to weed out those of you not doing challenges- detentions. For anyone who does not participate in a challenge, they will not only be at risk for elimination that night, but they will recieve a detention. If you rack up three detentions, you are automatically eliminated from Ravioli Academy, no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it??? Now, onto the grades!!! TDI19- ''Nice work. From those big scientific words, it looks like you knew what you were talking about!!! Very creative and realistic, I can imagine science someday using this to make real-life ravioli creatures. However, you didn't finish by actually making the snake, and you never mentioned exactly HOW you built the machine! These were your only drawbacks, and thus, you get a ''B!!! Ezekielguy- ''Good work, you got it together and made a ravioli Duncan!!! However, I wish you'd put a little more effort into the RP making of the device. Next time (and this actually goes for a lot of you!!!) DOUBLE-CHECK THE DIRECTIONS TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE DOING WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO, AND ASK ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!!!! Overall, a ''C!!! Sorrel- ''NO SORRIE?!?!?!?! Tsk, tsk. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to give you your first detention, a potential elimination, and an ''F!!! Anonymos- ''Nice work, in spite of the... erm... non-successes. The machine worked, it was creative, it made sense, and I love how you used that... that... whatever that thing is. And to top it all off, you finished first! Excellent job, you get an ''A!!! Nalyd- ''Excellent work, Renrut! Very serious and on-task, as usual. Everything made sense and was very creative, and of course, it worked. And of course, you remembered the maniacal laughter!!! Bonus points for the song and dance! Congrats, you get an ''A!!! Turnertang- ''Nice work on the Rube Goldberg-style machine! Very creative, and of course it worked! However, you were a bit off-task at the beginning of the class, and you never really mentioned how you built the machine. Overall, a ''B!!! Tdi- ''In spite of the mistakes *pauses to give random Rihanna a glance* you did well! (Actually, all those mistakes were pretty darn funny XD) I mean, a lazer! Who woulda thought of that?! However, as with Turnertang, I wish you had mentioned exactly how you built the machine, rather than *grabs stuff and builds lazer*. Still, nice job, you get a ''B!!! Sprinklemist-'' Considering what I eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I think I need one of those extreme pasta makers... nice work, and quick thinking on getting rid of the extras! However, like many of the others, I wish you had said what you made it out of. Still, I liked it, it was believable, creative, and very entertaining!' ''B!!! ' 2-D- ''TWO CLASSES WITHOUT AN ENTRY??? You're lucky I only started giving out detentions today. One detention and one ''F!!! RockSK8R-''' ''YOU TOO??? Geez... one detention, one ''F, you know the drill. '''Zakkoren- ''Glad you got the device together, and thanks for the Duncan pic. However, like Zeke, I wish you'd put more effort into your RPing, and next time double-check the directions!!! Overall, I'll give you a ''C!!! Sunshine: Okay, so those of you who have C's and above, nice job, you are all safe. Sorrel, 2-D, and RockSK8R, please follow me to the detention room. The rest of you can hang out until we vote to expell someone. Vote Sunshine: All right, same rules as last time, everone votes and once all votes are in we expell someone. Today, you may vote for either Sorrel, 2-D, or RockSK8R. Start voting now! Nalyd: I vote Sorrel (sorrel: when did the challenge end? mhm so do i vote too?). (Sunshine: On the third or fourth. And no, you can beg people not to vote you off though.) Anonymos: I vote for 2-D. (sorrel:oh) (Sunshine: Um, you can't vote *points above* you can only beg people not to vote you off.) (sorrel: sorry) Sorrel:*mutters to herslef* i gotta convince anonymos to be in allinace with me *out loud* uh anonymos would you like to be in allinace with me? Anonymos: I don't know. I shall consider it. Sorrel;so is it a yes? Nalyd: Guys, vote out Sorrel. She goes, then 2-D quits later this week! 2 down! Turnertang: I vote for RockS8R. Sorrel: no don't listen to him listen to me I befg you don't vote me off! PLEASE!Q Sprinklemist: 2-D, I can't vote off someone over someone who requested to be voted off. Sorrel:*mouths* THANK YOU! Sunshine: Who let the strategy in??? Time to clean house! *smacks Nalyd with duster LOL* Sorrel:*teis her hair up in a ponytail* ok Nalyd: *rolls eyes* I'm here to win. Sunshine, can I change my vote? (I wanna vote 2-D so the vote can end sooner) Sorrel:yes! Tdi: I vote 2-D Sunshine: Sure, Nalyd. Sorrel:*smiles* yes! Nalyd: Sorrel, I've spared you. This time.. Sorrel:this time eh but Thank you! Sunshine: All right, I know I said we'll wait for all votes to be in, but not only are the majority of the votes against 2-D but he's personally requested I end the vote and send him home. So, the third person to leave Ravioli Academy is... 2-D. *shoves him into the catapult* Any last words? Nalyd: *runs to catapult* 2-D, I'm sorry the game ended for you this way... You me could've been final two... But I would've won again. Good luck landing. *walks to dorms to take 2-D's stuff before janitors get there* Sunshine: Reaaaal nice Nalyd. *catapults 2-D far away* Well, that takes care of that! *walks away whistling* Day 3 Dorms Nalyd: *is meditating* Sprinklemist: *is playing the tuba* Sunshine: TIME FOR CLASS!!!! EVERYONE TO THE MUSIC ROOM! Lobby Sunshine: *is randomly Caramelldansen* Cafeteria Ravioli: *makes pasta* One day, I will get back at Sunshine for this... Nalyd: *before class* Ravioli? What are you doing here? *looks at clock* How about I come here after class, and we can hang out? Ravioli: *shrugs casually* Sure, sounds cool. *in head* YEAH!!! Sunshine, I sort of forgive you for this! Nalyd: *waves and runs to class* TDI19: Hi Ravioli!!! Ravioli: Aren't you supposed to be in class or something? TDI19: Yeah, but I wanted to come in quickly beforehand and apologize for my rudeness yesterday. Ravioli: Sure, sure. TDI19: OK! Bye!! Nalyd: *runs in* Ravioli! *hugs her* I can't believe you're here! Ravioli: Weren't you in class? How did- *pause* Oh, right, Sunshine's your teacher. (LOL I'm so mean to myself XD) Nalyd: (It's good to be able to laugh at yourself. I've nearly mastered that art. XD) I told her I was going to the nurse. So you doing anything tonight? We could get a bite, see a movie. Break some stuff. (XD) Ravioli: Nalyd, I'm trapped in a school dedicated to teaching the art of ravioli serving cheap cafeteria food. Do you THINK I'm doing anything tonight? (LOL) If you meet me here after elimination, I'll bring you to where I'm staying. I've got some DVD's and popcorn, and a TV I stole from one of the dorms. Nalyd: Cool, I gotta go back to class. See ya then! *runs off, slips on a puddle of Ragu* I meant to do that.... *limps back to class* Ravioli: *holds back laughter* Tdi: *Gets food and sits in the corner* Nalyd: *comes in wearing a nice shirt, holidng flowers, waits for Ravioli* Ravioli: *comes in wearing everyday outfit and stares at Nalyd* Okay, the fancy getup's a bit much, but you look good, Renrut. Nalyd: Thought so. *puts on a hooide that he had next to him, magically* These are for you. *hands her flowers* So where are we going? Ravioli: Well, weirdly enough, there was some sort of passageway inside the fridge to a secret part of the school. So, I've been hanging out there. Nalyd: Cool. (LOL, get it? COOL! And its a fridge! XD) If you were anybody's sister except Sunshine's I'd be surrpised. Are we gonna go in? Outside School Tdi: *Plays The SIms 3 on his labtop* Detention Room (for after class) (Sorrel: umm do i stay here) (Sunshine: Yup.) sorrel: i feel very bad Class 3 Sunshine: *waits for students* Anonymos: (Runs in.) I'm here Mrs. Sunshine!! Nalyd: *slowly drags himself in* Oy vey, another day here... Sunshine: I hope you've all got some musical talent, 'cause today's class will put your songwriting skills to the test! Nalyd: Epic! I love writing songs! (I actually write parodies! I made "I kissed a girl" into "I kissed a girl and she slapped me" XD) Bring it Sunshine! Anonymos: So, what's the challenge? Sunshine: Allrighty, TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL BE TO WRITE A NATIONAL ANTHEM FOR THE LAND OF RAVIOI! THIS IS A VERY FREE CHALLENGE, YOU HAVE BASICALLY NO RESTRAINTS! IT MAY BE ANY LENGTH AND YOU CAN DO IT TO THE THEME OF AN EXISTING SONG IF YOU WISH! YOU WILL BE GRADED ON CREATIVITY, CATCHYNESS, AND IF IT RELATES TO THE LAND OF RAVIOLI! GOOD LUCK, IT'S DUE JUNE 22! Nalyd: Can you describe the land of ravioli, por favor? Sunshine: It's, um... *long pause* ...ravioli-ish. Oh, and everyone's pixies, there's tomato sauce instead of water, and all the animals are pasta-y. Sorrel: great! Zeke: Yay! This'l be fun! Nalyd: *starts writing* Nalyd: LOL, I love yours Zeke! Anybody like mine? Anonymos: Turnertang, yours is hilarious!!!!!! Zeke: I was laughing sick over Nalyd and Turnertang's! Anonymos: Me too! Yours was really good too! Zeke: Thanx! I loved yours! Nalyd: If I get an F, I'm doomed. Anonymos: You won't. Nalyd: *shrugs* I hope so... Anonymos: I wouldn't worry about it. Nalyd: *remembers Ravioli* Sunshine, can I got to the nurse's office? Tdi: I just thought of something... what if Sunshine doesn't like it and gives me and F!!!! And I'll get detention!!!! And I'll be eliminated and not be able to be expirementing on monkeys!!!!!! *Starts to panic* Sunshine: *gives Nalyd a stare only a teacher can give LOL* ...fine. BUT HURRY BACK! And guys, quit panicking for crying out loud. I'm not that scary. XD *grabs megaphone* EVERYBODY HURRY UP WITH YOUR SONGS!!!! THEY ARE DUE BY TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! AND REMEMBER, THREE DETENTIONS AND YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sees Nalyd limping in* I thought you said you were going to the nurse! *long pause* Wait a sec, I DIDN'T HIRE A NURSE! WHERE WERE YOU??? Nalyd: *runs back in with Ragu covring his back* I'm back, teach. (LOL, Sunshine. People fearing your opinion, you're ready to host TDAuthor! LOL) Sprinklemist: D'oh! I knew that. I tried so hard to make it as accurate to Sunshine's story as I could, and messed up that one word... It can easily be replaced with Sunshine, though. Nalyd: Guys, I say we vote for Sorrel. This is her second week in a row in the bottom three. TDI19's Song Hmmmmmm.... I have to think this one through.... OMG! I am having a tough time choosing a song.... too many options!! XD! I will get it up later today though! OK... I finally chose... it will be a parody of "Goodbye" by Kristinia DeBarge! Goodbye Am I supposed to burn my ravioli Because you don't know how to cook,, And you don't know where tomatoes are growing? Am I supposed to be pasta free, Broken-hearted, in a kitchen crying, Pardon me if I don't grow it I don't care, if I never see you again, I'll be alright. Take this final piece of pasta, and get yourself together, But either way, pixie, I'm gone. I'm so over it, I've been there and back. Changed all my recipes, and just in case you're wondering, I got that new "I'm a single pixie" swag, Got me with my pixies and we're singing it...sing! Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Rav i oli, It's all mine! I'm so over it, I've been there and back. Changed all my recipes, and just in case you're wondering, I got that new "I'm a single pixie" swag, Got me with my pixies and we're singing it...sing! Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Rav i oli, It's all mine!!!!! Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Rav i oli, It's all mine, all mine... Ezekielguy's Song RAVIOLI IDIOT!!!! Don't wanna be a Ravioli idiot Don't wanna be some Duncan-obsessed pixie! Hey, Can you hear the ravioli guru? He wants an order of egg plant parmigiana. they love to play and are so enjoying The anime it makes them more annoying. I'd expect better from Schnitzel Land! They never fight and never get gory. They never have time to finish they're story. Don't even think about throwing glitter!dow now now now now now now now now now! Sorreltail's Song ''peice of raviloi (the music video of this tune is on my user page)'' the moment you walk in to raviloli land then there was a random pixie that went crazy over raviloli all i want is a bowl of raviolis all i need is a cup of raviolis all i want is some raviolis all i need is a can of raviolis raviolis raviolis raviolis raviolis! peice of raviolis (repeat again) Anonymos' Song I got bored, so I decided to write 2. The first one is to the tune of, "Home on the Range." I call it, "The Land of Ravioli." (Creative, right?) Oh, give me home where ravioli can roam And the pasta and pixies can play Where Duncan is God, and the natives are odd And the ravioli is always gourmet Oh, the land of ravioli Where the pasta and pixies can play Where Duncan is God, and the natives are odd And the ravioli is always gourmet. The second one is to the tune of "Over the Rainbow." I call it, "Over the Ravioli." Somewhere, in the solar system, way up high There’s a land I was told of By an insane pixie Somewhere, in the solar system, waters are Ragu And the things that come in nightmares, They really do exist Someday, I’ll wish upon spaghetti And wake up where the pixies are all creepy Where Duncan’s worshipped all the time And for some reason, ravioli grows on trees That’s where you’ll find me Somewhere, in the solar system, ravioli birds fly Ravioli’s fly out to the Land of Ravioli Why, oh why, can’t I? If raviolis fly, beyond the solar system Why, oh why, can’t I? Nalyd's Song I'm thinking of doing "Ravioli!" (Parody of "My Bologna" which is a parody of "My Sharona") (written from the perspective of a citizen) Ooh! We're little pixie ones! Pixie ones! Living in a world made of Ravioli! Ooh! The fun is never done! Never done! Cause nobody here likes guacomoli! (IDk how to spell it, sorry) Never gonna stop! Ravioli! Such a tasty snack! There always is enough, we're kinda short! But we'll always love our RAV-RAV-RAV-AV-AV Woo! Ra-ra-ra-ravioli! Turnertang's Song I'm doing Boulevard of Ravioli (Parody of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day) I walk a tasty road The only one that I have ever known That tastes like ravioli But its home to me and I eat alone I walk this yummy street On the Boulevard of Ravioli Where the pixies eats And drool over Duncan and I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat a… Ravioli is the only thing that I eat The tomato sauce river is the only thing I hear Sometimes I wish the pixies weren’t obsessed with Duncan ‘Til then I eat alone Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-caan Dun-can, Duncan I’m walking down the river That takes me to the palace Where the king sits Where all the pixies are and I eat alone They all drool over him I don’t know why but it’s all right I munch on some ravioli While the king is attacked by pixies and I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat a… Ravioli is the only thing that I eat The tomato sauce river is the only thing I hear Sometimes I wish the pixies weren’t obsessed with Duncan ‘Til then I eat alone Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-caan Duncan, Duncan I eat alone I eat a… I walk this yummy street On the Boulevard of Ravioli Where the pixies eat And drool over Duncan and I eat a… Ravioli is the only thing I eat The tomato sauce river is the only thing I hear Sometimes I wish the pixies weren’t obsessed with Duncan ‘Til then I eat alone Tdi's Song (Gets idea of parody of a song) I'll write somethin called Raviloi Heroes! Ravioli Heroes, Parody of Cartoon Heroes by Aqua We are what we're supposed to be Ravioli Pixies of your fantasy All wands and wings that think and say What we do is what you wish to do We are the noodle sympothy We do the things you want to eat Cut by cut, to the ravioli We are so unreasonable We do the unpredictable All wands and wings that think and say What we do is what you wish to do It's not about lasanga We do unbelieveable things Cut by cut, to the ravioli Hand in hand, we're using a pan We are the ravioli heroes, oh-oh-oh We are the ones who can live forever We came out an oven, whoa And flew out the window Here comes the pelican, we better duck! Welcome to that food town party! Think of Sunshine, who has never died Welcome to that food town party! Sprinklemist's Song (based on Barry Manilow's Copacabana) Her name is Sunshine, she is a pixie Wearing ravioli in her hair, and wearing pasta everywhere She would disrupt class, and annoy her teachers Though her folks tried to make her sane, Sunshine always stayed the same She always got sent home, making her parents groan "She is young and will grow out of it" But they should have known She's a crazy, Ravioli Pixie She comes from the Land of Ravioli She's a crazy, Ravioli Pixie Creating a monster was her most recent passion, Sunshine Ravioli, got banned to Earth His name is Duncan, he is a juvie He tried out for a TV show, he wasn't even on parole When Ravioli saw him, she became obsessive She auditioned for the show, she and Izzy had a row And so the punches flew, Sunshine got hit by a shoe It was still attached to Izzy's foot But just who beat who? She's a crazy, Ravioli Pixie She comes from the Land of Ravioli She's a crazy, Ravioli Pixie Following Duncan, her new latest passion Sunshine Ravioli, lost her spot on the show (Duncan sings the next part) Sunshine... Ravioli Pixie... Sunshine... Ravioli Pixie... Ravioli Pixie? (sees Sunshine fly at him) Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Ravioli Pixie! Get away from me! You, Ravioli Pixie! You need a new obsession... Take up meditation (back to normal) Her name is Sunshine, she is a pixie She had nowhere else to go, losing her chance to be on the show She had some free time, and no real hobby Still wearing pasta everywhere, ravioli in her hair She began writing fanfics, and making fanart pics She lost her home, and she lost her Duncan But now she's found her fix She's a crazy, Ravioli Pixie She comes from the Land of Ravioli She's a crazy, Ravioli Pixie Writing and drawing, her new favorite passion At the Total... Drama Island Wikis TDI Wikis Sunshine, Ravioli Pixie Sunshine, Ravioli Pixie RockSK8R's Song Zakkoren's Song O Ravioooooliiii Laaaaaand... O Ravioooooliiii Laaaaaand... Your seeeeeas are fuuuull of choooocooolaaaate, and your treeeees are maaaaade of flooooooss... But I looooove yooooooou, Ravioli Laaaand! For one reeeeeeeason, and one reason ooooonlyyyyy... For you pixiiiiies, that flyyyy so hiiiiiigh!! O Ravioooooli Laaaaaand... O Ravioooooli Laaaaaand... The Grades Sunshine: All right, time for grades!!! First of all, for not being here FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW, RockSK8R recieves another F and a second detention. One more and you're out, buddy. Secondly, though most of you did excellent with this challenge, a few of you, I felt, could have done more with the songs, ie. a few more verses, a second chorus, etc. Especially considering those of you who did FULL SONG PARODIES!!! And thirdly, an extremely sarcastic thank you to all of you who got this music stuck in my head. Now for the grades!!! TDI19- ''You are one of the people who got a song stuck in my head. XD So, full points on the catchiness. It was also very creative, of good length, and definately Land of Ravioli related! I love how it seems to be from the perspective of Sunshine, being banished! A great example and an ''A!!! Ezekielguy- ''I love this idea and what you wrote of it. Very catchy and creative. It definately seems related to the pixies and the land they live in! And of course, it's hilarous! However, as stated above, I wish you'd written just a little more. It felt almost incomplete. A full parody of American Idiot based off ravioli would've been a home run! Still, good work, you get a ''B!!! Sorrel- ''Last minute change, eh? This song is a little more creative than your older one, so that brings your grade up a bit. However, it is somewhat short, and I'm unsure of the catchiness. However, I am glad you participated this week. 'You get a ''C!!! Anonymos- ''TWO songs?! Wowzers!!! Can you say bonus points? Both were very creative, somewhat catchy, and, though a bit on the short side, felt completed. Excellent job on both!!! A definate ''A!!! Nalyd- ''Yours is quite good and fit all the requirements. It's creative, catchy, Land-of-Ravioli related, etc, etc. However, it doesn't quite stand out, especially compared to some of this week's fantastic entries. Still, I'm not THAT mean, so you get a ''B!!! Turnertang- ''Excellent work, and very dramatic! It's creative, unique, and I love the inclusion of Duncan! Plus, it's an ENTIRE SONG!!!! I can truly imagine this playing on some Land of Ravioli radio station. Congrats, you get an ''A!!! Tdi- ''I liked yours. Cute, creative, not too long, not too short, definately relevant to the Land of Ravioli, etc. Overall very good. And so, I present to you an ''A!!! Sprinklemist- ''Seems your insanely good writing applies to songwriting as well! The tale of Sunshine! Excellent! And the inclusion of Duncan was wonderful! My only complaint is in the line, "When '''Ravioli' saw him, she became obsessive". Ravioli is a whole 'nother pixie! Still, overall wonderful! You get an 'A!!!' RockSK8R- ''No entry. That's two detentions, and another ''F!!! Zakkoren- ''...Is that a parody of "O Canada"...? o.O Though the song was good and most definately creative, it was a little short. Plus, though I think we might have a couple floss trees, the Land of Ravioli most definately does not have chocolate seas. So, it wasn't really relevant to the Land of Ravioli. Still, it all kind of balances out, you get a ''C!!! Sunshine: Okay, there's only one F this time around, so I'm going to have to do something kind of different. Zak and Sorrie, since you had the lowest grades other than RockSK8R, you are also unfortunately up for elimination. You three will come with me to the detention room. The rest of you, go hang out until the vote!!! Vote Sunshine: All right, everyone except the three people up for elimination can now vote. You must vote off either RockSK8R, Zakkoren, or Sorrel. When we reach a majority vote of four against someone OR once everyone has voted, someone will be expelled. VOTE NOW! Nalyd: I'm voting for RockSK8R, because I suspect that is how everyone else is voting for him. Sorrel: *inside of head* whoa Nalyd is voting for Rocky, thats a first that he doesn't vote me off... better him than me Tdi: RockSK8R Sorrel:*inside head again* yes 2 more votes to go for him Nalyd: *remembers his date with Ravioli and looks at his watch* Sunshine? Can I be dismissed early? I need to go to the nurse again. Sunshine: *gives Nalyd the teacher-stare of DOOM* Fine. But you owe me. Nalyd: *as he runs out of class* The pony's in the mail! Sorrel: *cocks head* umm ok Sprinklemist: Voting for RockSK8R. Turnertang: I'm voting for RockSK8R. TDI19: RockSK8R. Anonymos: Rocksk8r. Sunshine: All right! With six out of... I forget how many... votes against him, RockSK8R, you are EXPELLED! *chucks him in the catapult* Any last- nah, not even gonna bother. *catapults him far away* Alright, vote's over. GO AWAY! Day 4 Dorms Nalyd: *looking for Zeke* Zeke? You in here, dude? Lobby Sunshine: *pops up randomly* JUST SO Y'ALL KNOW, TODAY'S CLASS IS ANOTHER ART CHALLENGE! IF YOU CANNOT PARTICIPATE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! *bows, then does the Duncan* Sprinklemist Eeeyay! Sorrel: umm... Sunshine when is i tdue because im no on till tuesday and thursday night next week Sunshine: Um... probably July 1st. Can you make a pic by then? Sorrel: ill probably be gone next week and even if i can get on i probably won't have time to do a pic.. Sunshine: Well then, you can be excused from the challenge. I expect to see you work hard at the next class, though! Sorrel: but I WILL try to get on and do the challenge... lets see how next week will go Sunshine: That's the spirit Sorrie!!!!! *caramelldanses* Sorrel: umm... random enough (conf.)Sorrel: i was abducted by aliens so now im boring JK im just tired *yawns* Sorrel: *looks around* has anyone seen Nalyd? Tdi: I think he went outside with Ravioli Sorrel: mhm Sunshine: *whips out megaphone* TIME FOR CLASS!!!!! EVERYONE TO THE HISTORY ROOM!!!!! Cafeteria Nalyd: *waits for Ravioli, eats a piece of toast* Wow, everything here tastes like ravioli... Ravioli: *shows up soaked in Ragu* Don't ask. Trust me. Nalyd: I should be surprised. But I'm not. So are you doing anything tonight? It seems like just when our date was starting,suddenly its today! (LOL) Ravioli: I know, right? Anyways, yeah, I'm free. Nalyd: Cool. Meet me here tonight. We can go break some stuff. *pulls a chainsaw out of his hat that he is wearing (Its a magic hat)* This is gonna be fun. *laughs evilly* Ravioli: *whips out pocket knife and grins evilly* Hooo yeah. Nalyd: Class doesn't start for a few minutes (Or a few hours... o.O). We could start this date now. *starts revving up chain saw* Ravioli: (...or a day...) *grins evilly* Works for me. Ravioli: *stirs a giant pot of ravioli and mutters to self* Nalyd: *runs in* RAVIOLI! Have you seen Zeke? Ravioli: *raises eyebrow* Who? Nalyd: *sighs with relief and hugs Ravioli* Ravioli: *thinks to self* I don't wanna know what I missed, do I? Nalyd: I gotta get back to class. But if you see ANYBODY who claims to be me before the elimination, get rid of them okay? Ravioli: *still confused* O...kay...? Nalyd: *comes back* I'm safe, Ravi! Ravioli: Cool. Geez, I can't wait until this camp ends, so I can stop wearing this stupid hairnet... Nalyd: *laughs* At least you aren't getting glued to posters. And since when do you follow the rules? Are you going soft? Ravioli: My dumb sister glued it to my head... *mutters to self* Nalyd: Wow. Ever consider cutting it off? *pulls out a knife* What? You didn't think I'd feel safe going to this school without a pocket knife, did you? Outside School Nalyd: *runs into the parking lot but sees no cars* Heh, what do we do now? Ravioli: *thinks, then chucks a brick through a random window* Sunny D: *from inside* AH! MY FACE! Ravioli: Oops... *snickers* Nalyd: *breaks out laughing and rolls on ground* AWESOME! Ravioli: I'll get some more bricks! Nalyd: Cool, I'll help to. *follows her,but stops and looks at watch* Oh no. Its almost time for class. I gotta go! See ya, Ravi! *runs back to lobby* Detention Room Sunshine: *drops off TDI19 and Zakkoroen* Class 4 Sunshine: I hope y'all have booted up your art systems or pencils or whatever it is you draw with! 'Cause today's another ART CHALLENGE!!!!!! TDI19: WOOOOO!!!!! Sunshine: WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pause* WHY IS NO ONE ELSE COMING??? *whips out detention slips* If they dare show up late... (LOL, don't worry guys, I'm not THAT mean XD) TDI19: WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, what is it? Sunshine: Once the other students FINALLY DECIDE TO SHOW UP *glares at doorway* I'll tell y'all. TDI19: OK! Wanna "WOOO" again? Nalyd: *runs in* I'm here! I'm here! Sunshine: *draws a handlebar mustache on Nalyd's face* That's your punishment for being late! Sorrel: im here! Nalyd: *thinks to self* I wonder if Ravioli thinks mustaches are hot... (LOL) *out loud, sarcastically* Oh no! Anything but a mustache! TDI19: ME WAS EARLY! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Sorrel: i hope im on time JELLO!!!!! Sprinklemist: I was here the whole time. You must not have seen me in my desk costume. Sorrel: really? Nalyd: We start soon? Anonymos: (Enters.) Sorry I'm late.... Sunshine: I would scold you all for being late, but... now I'm late posting the challenge... (LOL. I'm such a bad influence on you guys. XD) Anyways, THE CHALLENGE TODAY IS TO MAKE A NATIONAL FLAG FOR THE LAND OF RAVIOLI!!!!!!!! IT WILL BE GRADED ON CREATIVITY, ORIGINALITY, AND RELEVANCE TO THE LAND OF RAVIOLI!!!!!! ''(So, uh, don't just do a rectangle with a piece of ravioli on it, okay guys? XD) ''IT WILL BE DUE ON JULY 1!!! NOW GO GO GO!!!!!! Sorrel: so what is it! whats the challenge? Sprinklemist: *finishes sewing* Sunshine: Oooh... *pause* You know, if you kind of squint, it looks sorta like a menu from a fancy italian restaurant... (LOL! JK, nice Sprinklemist!) Sprinklemist: I was going for the old flag of the Soviet Union. (but I totally know what you mean, lol! Although, it also looks like a curtain covering a wooden stage.) Sunshine: *blinks* The wha? (Hmm, now that you mention it, it does! LOL that's cool!) Sorrel: i got it! Sunshine: You got a pic up after all!!! Zeke: Can I go to the Ravioli Room... I mean the bathroom, Sunshine? Sunshine: *gives him the freakishly scary teacher stare* ...fine. *gives him a hall pass* Matt: *Walks down hall, stumbles into janitors closet and comes out wearing a bad Nalyd costume.* O...K... *Walks to lunchroom to see Ravioli* Tdi: Mine Sucks Sunshine: LOL happy face sun! I love happy face suns! XD Nalyd: I will be working on mine in the morning! *in head* If I go home, I won't see Ravioli until the academy closes, the govenrment finds us here, or she quits! Today when I woke up, I was missing one of my hoodies... I think there is a thief among us. (LOL, Zeke. I love your flag! XD And if you go after Ravioli... DX ) Nalyd: Zeke's been gone a while. Want me to go check on him? Sorrel: i think he gone to meet someone *fake coughs* i hate my flag!!! but its better than nothing LOL Nalyd: Who would he be meeting? Anonymos: Do you guys like my flag? Nalyd: It's good! *sees how long Zeke's been gone* Maybe I should go check on him... I'll be right back! Sorrel: i can do it... never mind (I just got a scanner... i shoud've done it on paper LOLz) Nalyd: It looks good, Anonymos! *whispers* Cover for me. *runs out of room looking for Zeke* Sorrel: mhm Anonymos: Okay. SUNSHINE, NALYD IS STILL IN THE ROOM!! Sorrel: zekey is with Ravioli! and ummm yea Nalyd: *returns, hears Sorrel, angrily* He's with WHO? Sorrel: *looks up* ummm errr *whispers* ravioli Nalyd: Oh, okay. *runs out of room screaming* ZEKE! Sorrel: oh crap WAIT NALYD *runs after him* i can settle this you can't! Nalyd: *grabs a cahinsaw* Only violence can fix this! Sorrel: *tries to restrain NAlyd but shes to weak and runs faster* no! what it sunshien um... Nalyd: *pauses* I don't mean I'm gonna hurt Zeke. Ravioli thinks violence is cool... *keeps running* Sorrel: ok me too the sound of blood and pain wait a minute take that back i like blood and vampires i.... Anonymos: (Thinking) I guess I should cover for them... (Out loud.) NO ONE WORRY!! THERE IS NO VIOLENCE HERE!!! NALYD AND ZEKEY AND SORREL ARE STILL IN THE ROOM AND NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT VIOLENCE!!!!! (Thinking.) I am so good at this! Sorrel:... i like bllod wait what am i thinking ummm.... Tdi: *To Anonymous* I think I should cover *Pulls out fake life sized dolls of them* Nalyd: I swear if Zeke gets an F I'm voting him out.... *keeps running* Anonymos: No, Tdi, I think I should, I AM SO GOOD AT IT!! (Pause) NALYD, SORREL AND ZEKEY ARE STILL IN THIS ROOM!!!! Tdi: YEAH! THEY ARE RIGHT HERE!! *Nalyd's eye falls out* Crap Sunshine: Hey, Nalyd, you dropped your eye. (LOL, how did she become a teacher? XD) Nalyd: (I ask myself the same question everyday of the camp, LOL) *in head* I swear if Zeke even talks to Ravioli... (LOL, he gets jealous so easily) Sunshine: *randomly dances* Turnertang: Cool. (Starts dancing) Nalyd:*returns* Its okay guys! Zeke won't be stealing Ravioli any time soon... Sunshine: *stares between Nalyd and fake Nalyd, jaw drops* NALYD HAS A TWIN??? (LOL) Nalyd: Ummm.... yes. His name is.... Nalyd Two. We were a poor family, we couldn't affored more than one name... (LOL) Matt: Hi. Nalyd: *faking a smile* Hi, Matt. Welcome back... Matt: Who's Matt? I'm Nalyd Two! Nalyd: Try getting the voice a bit deeper, and I'll believe you... (LOL, no offence) Matt: *Deeper Voice* I was just working on my taxidermy pigs... I mean homework. Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Why are you dressed like me? Tdi: *Takes out Tdi plush doll* It's an ACTION FIGURE!!! *Fine, action figure* Please hit me Tdi action figure: *Smacks him* Tdi: NOT HARD!!!! Sorrel: Nalyd 2 is Matt anyway no VIOLENCE got it *hisses*nalyd... Nalyd: Whatever.... *waits for class to be over* Sorrel: good im going to my dorm Turnertang: There are 2 Nalyds!?!?! Nalyd: *glares at Matt* Sunshine: THE CHALLENGE ENDS TOMORROW!!!! FINISH UP YOUR FLAGS!!!!!!! Nalyd: *mutters* You don't need to shout... Sorrel: *facpalms*Turnertang Matt is the other nalyd Turnertang: Oooooh! That makes sense! Nalyd: And he tried to steal my girlfriend! Turnertang: Thats not cool. Matt: I tried to steal some cornbread, not you're girlfriend. That's why I went to the cafeteria in the first place. Turnertang: I'm confoosed! Nalyd: Then why would you dress like me? Matt: Long story actually. I TRIPPED into the janitors office. The Crazy Janitor who looked a lot like the type that might date a two-timing cafeteria lady, was so shocked, he put the suit on me. Why does he even have that? Nalyd: Well no I'm angry! And confused! And hungry! And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry, confused, and angry! *passes out* Matt: Angry at me or the janitor? Nalyd: *wakes up* Both. Neither. *passes out again* Sorrel: probably at both *takes a bucket of water, chucks it at MAtt* oops *gets a bucket of water again and chucks it at Nalyd and Turnertang* LOLz Nalyd: *wakes up* Sorrel, I swear if you fail again I'm voting you out... Sorrel: why? what if the RCMP comes and gets me first? Matt: Nalyd, wanna be in an alliance? Sorrel: *in head* the RCMP better not come Nalyd: *without looking him in the eye* We'll see. Sorrel: and NAlyd if i was voted off I will return *evily grins* Sunshine: Hm... I actually haven't thought about bringing anyone back yet... *also evilly grins* Sorrel: but i did the challenge while some didn't Nalyd: Looks like TDI19 isn't posting anything... Turnertang: Sorrel, I'm soaking wet! (Takes out water gun and shoots Sorrel) Now your soaked! Tdi: I need to make a Turnertang and Anonymous doll Sorrel: *takes out a big water gun* ha ha WATER GUN FIGHT!! Turnertang: I want a action figure! (Shoots Sorrel with water gun) Sorrel: *shoots turnertang back* Turnertang: (Runs away and comes back in a water tank and blast Sorrel with water) Take that!!! Tdi: Action figures take too long Sorrel: how do you know you didn't miss me Nalyd: Today we get graded!.... *gulp* *looks at watch* Any minute now... Sprinklemist: Any second now... *falls asleep, literally* Nalyd: Sprinklemist wake up, it might be soon. Sprinklemist: *wakes up* Wha... Where am I? Sunshine: Well, you're not in Kansas, that's for sure. GRADING TIME!!! The Grades TDI19- ''I'm dissappointed in you. You were right on time for class and have loyally done assignments since day one, and you ruin your streak now. One detention, and one ''F!!! Ezekielguy- ''Nice idea, very creative, and I liked the idea of using the Pastis! However, it did look a little... weird... (that's probably my fault though XD) and not very flag-ish, more like a family portrait. Overall, it was good but could be better. You get a ''C!!! Sorrel- ''Pretty good! I like the color choices. However, it was very simple, just a colored background, dots, a piece of Ravioli, and those TLOR letters. (Hey, it spells tlor! I never thought of that! Ha, funny word! XD) I feel like you could have done more with this. You get a ''C!!! Anonymos- ''I have to say, this was one of my favorite flags! It was very well done, looked amazing, and was very creative! I love the 28 Duncan "stars"! (Yeah, I counted them...) Excellent job! You get an ''A!!! Nalyd- ''This ended up looking pretty good! the colors and symbols were nice, and I like how you explained the flag's history. However, the way the symbols were placed looked kind of odd. I think it would have looked better if they were along one side or in the corners or something. Still, very good, you get a ''B!!! Turnertang- ''This one was nice! I liked how you not only had "The Land of Ravioli" and a piece of ravioli, but also the ravioli ingredients around it! However, I'm not sure about the color choice, especially the pink. If you had gone with some reds, yellows, oranges, or the like, it would have been perfect. Overall, nice job! You get a ''B!!! Tdi- ''This one was very cute! I love the little smiley face sun, and the fact that it's a house and a river seems to represent the modern working pixie! However, it is very simple, you could have done a little more with it, and the image is kind of small. Still, pretty good, you get a ''B!!! Sprinklemist- ''I really liked yours; as stated above, it reminds me of an Italian restaurant menu. XD Simple, yet creative and nice-looking. However, I wish you'd done just a little bit more with the "Land of Ravioli" thing, maybe write "the Land of Ravioli" in the other corner or something. Overall very nice! You get a ''B!!! Zakkoroen- ''No entry? None??? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I fear you may not be here next week... you get a detention, and a ''F!!! Sunshine: Okay, everyone WHO ENTERED did a pretty good job this week! I'm proud of y'all! However, soon it will be time to eliminate either TDI19 or Zakkoroen! You two, follow me to the detention room. The rest of you, hang out until the vote!!! *drags TDI19 and Zakkoroen away* Vote Sunshine: Alright, time to vote. Vote either TDI19 or Zakkoroen. Voting closes either when all seven voters have cast their votes or we reach a majority vote of four! Then, one of these two students will be expelled! Vote now!!! Sorrel: finally im not in detention anywho Zakkoroen! Nalyd: Zak. Your scores have been FCCF, so it's finally your time to go. Turnertang: I'm voting for Zak. Tdi: Zak Anonymos: Definitely Zak. Sorry, there is no other choice. TDI19 has been way more active. Nalyd: *yawns, has forgotten his date with Ravioli* Can we go now? Sunshine: Yeah, you can. With five out of seven votes against him, Zak is expelled! ...and because I'm too lazy to say anything cool... *chucks Zak in the Ravioli catapult and sends him far away* Day 5 Dorms Nalyd: *snores loudly* *wakes up* Is it class time? Sprinklemist: It should be. But, not yet... Lobby Sunshine: Time for class! Everyone to the gym! Cafeteria Turnertang: I'm hungry. Sorrel: im thirsty *has a cup of orange juice* Tdi: I'm going to have a Tic-Tac!! Nalyd: *yawns* Hey Ravi. Sorrel: have fun with a tic tac!! Outside School Detention Room (for after class) Class 5 Sunshine: Sorry for the delay, I fell asleep and woke up on top of the flagpole, and I couldn't get down until now. By the way, once I find out who did that, YOU ARE DOOMED. DOOMED YOU HEAR ME. Nalyd: *snickers* Sunshine: *gives him the creepy teacher glare* Nalyd: So.... we gonna start soon?... Sorrel: so whats is the challenge Sunshine: Today, we will be playing DODGEBALL! Except with RAVIOLI instead of balls! Sprinklemist and Anonymos are team captains (picked randomly off the top of my head). So get pickin', guys! Then I'll go over the rules and we'll start! Nalyd: Oy vey... Another mentalling challenging challenge. Sorrel: YAH DODGEBALL DODGEBALL DODGEBALL!!! Sprinklemist: I pick Nalyd. Anonymos: I'll take Sorrel. Anonymos: (CONF) She's no Einstein, but it's dodgeball. Plus, she's enthusiastic.How bad can she mess this up? I'd like to see Sprinklemist's team beat that. Nalyd: *high fives Sprinklemist* Awesome. Sorrel: great pick anonymos (conf.)Sorrel: I like dodgeball!!! Im like the queen of dodgeball so watch out! Sprinklemist: Turnertang, please. Anonymos: I think I'll take.... Ezekielguy. Sorrel: this will be easy Turnertang: Good choice, Sprinklemist. Tdi: Pick me! I'm a hot-shot! Sprinklemist: I pick you, tdi. Don't blow it... Tdi: Thanks! I'm awesome!!! So, Nalyd and Turnertang. An awesome team! Nalyd: Awesome! Now they get TDI19. (No offence, TDI19, but you haven't been here in like... FOREVER. DX) Tdi: It's a guys alliance! Well, cept for Zeke Anonymos: We shall be winning! You had better give up all hopes of that now. (TDI19 COME HELP US IN OUR HOUR OF NEED!! DX) Sorrel: we got this! a girl can be strong!! XD Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Turnertang, Sprinklemist, Tdi, I say we have an alliance. TDI19 would vote with us, which gives us majority! (conf.)Sorrel: oh yea i remeber the time i had dodge from a hard ball! well, it gave another kid a black eye! but it was kinda funny! Sunshine: Okay, here are the rules! YOU WILL PLAY THREE ROUNDS AGAINST EACH OTHER, BEST TWO OUT OF THREE WINS! (However, if a team wins two in a row, we will have a third round just for individual performance reasons.) THE WINNING TEAM WILL RECIEVE A BOOST TO THEIR GRADE AT THE END! YOU'LL BE GRADED ON YOUR SKILL, ENTHUSIASM, PARTICIPATION, SUCCESS, AND, AS A RAVIOLI ACADEMY TWIST, HOW AMUSING YOUR FAILURES/MESS-UPS ARE DURING THE GAME! FIRST ROUND STARTS... NOW! '''*blows whistle* Nalyd: *whips ball at TD19, but misses, the ball hits wall, bounces back and hits Nalyd* Tdi: *throws ball at Sorrel, misses, and curves behind her* Anonymos: (Throws the ball.) Oh, wait... The other team is on that side... Nalyd: *throws ball at Anonymos* Turnertang: (Throws ball at Anonymos) Tdi: *Throws ball at Anonymous* Anonymos: (Runs away from the two balls, screaming like a little girl, and accidentally runs into a wall.) Ow... (Gets up.) Nalyd: *rolls eyes and throws another ball at Anonymos* You're going down... Anonymos: Why do you guys keep throwing them at '''me?! (Runs away, and chucks a ball at Nalyd's face.) Anonymos: (CONF) Why do they throw them at me!? Nalyd: (Because you are the only one on, lol) *falls backwards, trips on another ball* Ow! My SPINE! Anonymos: (Oh... I guess that makes sense...) Come on, guys! Hit Nalyd while he's down! (Throws a ball at Nalyd, once again.) Nalyd: *uses epic forehead to bounce ball back at Nonny* Come on team! Help! Tdi: *Throws ten balls at once* Anonymos: (CONF) Usually, I'm not one to be negative... but under these circumstances... I'm doomed... Anonymos: (Uses TDI19 as a shield to block all of the balls.) Sorry, TDI19... Nalyd: *people hear his spine crack* Can I go to the nurse? (Anonymos: What happened to TDI19?) (Nalyd: IDK, he's been gone for days. He probably told me and I forgot.) (Anonymos: Maybe he got sucked into the dark and endless abyss! I've been there before... It's not pretty.) (Nalyd: What if something serious happened? Like a tornado, or he had a disease or something? *gets very worried*) (Anonymos: I thought of that... But that's just jumping to a worst case scenario, and that won't be especially helpful. Maybe he's on vacation.) (Nalyd: I like to think he joined a group of wizards who rule the penguins. LOL, JK! Hopefully he is just on vacation) (Anonymos: Nah, he's not there. I already joined that clan.) (Nalyd: One time my friend got separated from my group during a field trip so I told everyone he was adopted by a herd of penguins.) (Anonymos: Lucky! I wanna be adopted by penguins...) Sprinklemist: *throws ball at Anonymos* Take that, scum bucket! *Ball misses, bounces off the wall and hits Sprinklemist in the face* Tdi: *Throws at Zeke, but slips and hits Nalyd* Nalyd: *still on ground from when he fell, is hit in the face* DUDE! I am on your team! *sigh* Just help me up. Anonymos: (Throws the ball.) Right... The other team is on that side. I can never remember that! Sorrel: (did i get hit?_) Sprinklemist: No. *throws a dodge ball at Sorrel* Now you were. Nalyd: Nice, Now help me up so we can win this! Sorrel: *facepalms* Sprinklemist: *lifts Nalyd and throws him at Anonymos* Nalyd: *pegs Anonymos with the ball and runs back to their side, throws ball at TDI19* Sprinklemist: Real manly, Nalyd. Hitting TDI19 right now is like shooting fish in a barrel. I mean, woohoo! Nalyd: Only Zeke is left... *throws ball at Zeke in slow-motion* Sorrel: catch it!!! catch it dude Sprinklemist: *in slow motion* Nooooooo! Doooon't caaatch iiiit! Ball: Whoosh whoosh whoosh Nalyd: Did the ball just talk? Ball: No. *is about to hit Matt* Nalyd: Oh, okay then. Sorrel: whoa anyway dont catch it Ball: *is an inch from Zeke's face* Nalyd: *realizes how long this is taking* Hurry up! Sprinklemist: Wait... I thought you wanted him to catch it, Sorrel. Sorrel: CATCH IT CATCH IT *mutters*ill use my powers Ball: *hits Zeke* Nalyd: We win! *while cheering, falls on his back* MY SPINE! Wait, I'm okay... heh... (Conf.)Sorrel: losing stinks *holding back tears* but if nalyd wins invincibillty i dont know who to vote off *bits lip* Sorrel: are you sure Sprinklemist: We won! We won! *throws a dodge ball to the ground as a victory dance, it hits Nalyd* Whoops... Sorrel: *gets a cup of vinegar and a lighter and lits it* this is fun watch out for the cup Nalyd: *on ground* So, um, do we start the second round now? Sorrel: when im in a mood for some revengeXD Tdi: Sorry. I hurt my knee and back Sorrel: are you on my team? Tdi: No Sorrel: *smileviely* then yourg oing down! Tdi: Okay!!!! *Falls* Sorrel: watch out for the CUP!!!! Tdi: I once fainted at a funeral Sorrel: ok Tdi: Someone was giving a sad speech and I fainted SOrrel: nice to know Nalyd: Ms. Pasti? Are we gonna start soon? The Cup: dude you wre so close to stepping on me Tdi: Sorry \ The Cup: you better be Nalyd: *mails the cup to Australia* The Cup: NO NO NONO NO Sorrel: why did you touch the cup *attacks nalyd* Sunshine: STOP THIS SENSLESS VIOLENCE!!!! Sprinklemist's team, one point, Anonymos' team, none. Round two starts now! (Sorry for the delay guys) Nalyd: *throws ball at TDI19* (Revenge for... nothing!) (Sunshine: BTW, what's with the cup? I feel out of the loop...) (Nalyd: IDK, I guess it's on fire...) Nalyd: *throws ball at Nonny, but hits Sunshine* My bad! Sunshine: DETENTION! (LOL I couldn't resist XD) Nalyd: If you don't give me a detention, Ravioli and I will get rid of that restraining order Amy has against you. Sunshine: ...UN-DETENTION! (LOL, how does a five-year-old file a restraining order??? XD) Nalyd: Awesome! *throws ball at Anonymos* (How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? 5! It takes FIVE! IDK the answer to your question though...) (Sunshine: OMG REALLY??? o.O I FINALLY KNOW THE ANSWER!!! XD) Nalyd: *throws ball at Sorrel* Once again Zeke is the last one... Zeke: *Stands still. Flips. Flips again. Does awesome dodgeball moves and smacks the oponent straight in the head. Finished.* Sunshine: ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!! I WILL NOW ATTEMPT TO DISCOVER HOW MANY LICKS IT TAKES TO GET TO THE TOOTSIE ROLL CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP!!!! *pulls out tootsie pop and starts licking it, counting each lick* One... two... three... *long pause* DANGIT I LOST COUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL) Nalyd: *throws the ball, hitting the lollipop out of Sunshine's hand* Uh oh... Sunshine: UN-UN-DETENTION!!!!! (LOL) Sprinklemist: *throw* Nalyd: *throws at Zeke again* Anonymos: (Dodges Nalyd's ball and throws one at Nalyd.) We shall win this game! Anonymos: (CONF) I seem to be the only one on my team playing... Sprinklemist: *Is hovering above Anonymos in the confessional* That's sad, really. *throws a dodge ball at Anonymos* Anonymos: (CONF) (Screams.) What are you doing in here!?!! (Runs out of the confessional screaming.) Tdi: *Hatches from egg* Hey, what did I miss? Nalyd: *after being hit* THE LIGHT! I see a bright light!! Oh, wait... nevermind. Sunshine is just playing with a flashlight again... (LOL) Tdi: .. that was last game Sorrel:*Screams* did we win? (Sorry i wasnt here ) (conf.)Sorrel: if we won 2 games than i would have a great chance voting of nalyd *Squeals* but if the rcmp comes *eyes largens* then i better practice running Nalyd: I'm pretty sure it is the end of the second game. (I don't think it counts that Zeke "beat" us in one line) Sorrel: oh (was anyone else on when he "beat" you in one line?) (Nalyd: I was, and so was Sunshine. This is what he said after Sprinklemist (who I think got off) and I threw two dodgeballs at Zeke "Zeke: *Stands still. Flips. Flips again. Does awesome dodgeball moves and smacks the oponent straight in the head. Finished.*" Not fair, IMO.) (Sorrel: true............. i think zeke probably wanted his team to win becasue me, anonymous and TDI19 wasnt there so.;... ) (Nalyd: TDI19 is on vacation, or is missing, and Zeke was on the tdi wiki most of the game.) (Sorrel: mhm ok but just warn him or let sunshine decide(or you can)) (Nalyd: I believe Sunshine should decide. Most likely she will pick Nonny's team to tie up the score, declare it a tie, or have a do-over.) (SOrrel: k :)) Sunshine: You know what? I have absolutely no idea what's going on or who's on what team or whatever so JUST START ROUND THREE ALREADY!!!! Nalyd: *throws ball at Sorrel* You're going down. (CONF) Nalyd: When did we get a confessional? Oh well. I just hope I can stay here a while so I can hang out with Ravi... And so I can make sure Sorrel goes down! Anonymos: (Throws a ball at Nalyd.) We need to win this one! Nalyd: *does the matrix, as ball is slowly passing over his face* Cool.... *as ball rolls away, he picks up another and throws is at Zeke* Anonymos: I wish I could do that! (Does the matrix, but falls over.) Tdi: *Throws ball at Anonymous* Nalyd: *throws another ball at Anonymos* Tdi: I don't feel good *Runs to bathroom* Anonymos: WHY ME?!! (Rolls away from the dodgeballs.) Nalyd: Because you fell on the floor. *turns around* Is Tdi okay? Anonymos: Whether he is or he isn't, he's out now! I hope. (Throws a ball at Nalyd.) Nalyd: *turns back to Anonymos, collapses to ground* Ouch... Sprinklemist: *throws a ball at Ezekiel Guy it bounces off of him and hits TDI19* Anonymos: Oops, oh sorry, Nalyd! Oh, no, wait... That's what I'm supposed to do! (Throws a ball at Sprinklemist, but it misses.) Tdi: *Walks back* I shouldn't have had chinese food today Sorrel: ummm guys we are supposed to throw raviolis not balls see *chucks a RAVIOLI at nalyd* (conf.)Sorrel: geez these guys are dumb i mean didnt Sunshine say "use raviolis?????" as long i win and my team does i just need nalyd out!!!! Turnertang: (Throws ravioli at Sorrel) Sprinklemist: *smacks forehead* Thanks for the 411, Sorrel. *throws ravioli at Sorrel, too* Sunshine: You know what? This challenge has gotten waaay too confusing. And, I'm bored, so today there is a twist! We're COMPLETELY skipping the grades and going straight to the vote! ANYONE can go tonight!!! (Sorry guys, just, this challenge is going nowhere and it's practically impossible to keep track of what's happening...) Vote Sunshine: Everyone can vote for anyone tonight!!! Sorrel: hmm.... its a guy that starts with a n and ends with a d...... its NALYD JK i choose Turnertang Sprinklemist: TDI19, I suppose. Sorrel: wait never mind about Turnertang i choose TDI19, he wasn't here (im acting weird today) Nalyd: *whispers to Sorrel* Now we're even... *to Sunshine* I vote for TDI19. (Good call, Sunshine. OH! And TDI19 was hoping there would be a sequel to this camp...) AnonymosL Um... I'm really sorry, but I vote for TDI19, wherever you are. Turnertang: I'm going to vote, TDI19. Nalyd: I guess TDI19 is out... (CONF) Nalyd: Better him than me... (conf.)Sorrel: me and nalyd are even.... finally.... and see ya TDI19 Sunshine: And the next person to be expelled from Ravioli Academy is... TDI19. *shoves TDI19 into the ravioli catapult* See ya next season! *catapults him far away* All right, back to your dorms, all of ya! Day 6 Dorms Lobby Cafeteria Sorrel: *sitting, holding a bottle of hot sauce and is bored* Matt: *Plays guitar with Pig on his lap* I'm not you're stepping stooooone! XD Sorrel: hey you guys wanna try this ah-mazing hot sauce *grins evily* Ravioli: QUIT SINGING!!!! And why do you have a pig?! Matt: He's my pet. Sorry if I bothered you. Pig: *Nods* Sorrel: someone has anger mangaments *laughs* Pig: *Tap dances and gives Sorrel a hug* Matt: Aw! Ravioli: ...weird... *cooks ravioli* Sorrel: ok then *puts the hot sauce down* wheres my cup that nalyd sent! Pig: *Cries* Matt: Aw, don't worry, Pig! Soon, Sunshine will come down and she'll give you a hug! A big one! (conf.)Sorrel: i like the pig, matt is my friend and ravioli should be more happy! Sunshine: *bursts in randomly* DID SOMEONE SAY HHHUUUGGGSSS??? Ravioli: GO AWAY!!! I FED YOU ALREADY!!! SOrrel: HOT SAUCE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pig: *Waddles over to Sunshine and hugs her* Oink <3 Nalyd: Guys! Enough! Leave Ravioli alone!!!!! Sorrel: you want hot sauce? Tdi: Hot sauce? Mild is better Sprinklemist: No sauce is better, still. Sunshine: *whips out megaphone* TIME FOR CLASS, EVERYONE TO THE ENGLISH CLASSROOM!!!!!!! Ravioli: *under breath* Finally... Sprinklemist: I know, right? Outside School Detention Room (For after class) Class 5 Sunshine: *waits impatiently for students* Nalyd: *runs in* I'm here, teach! Matt and Pig: *Stick they're heads out of Nalyd's hoodie and jump out* Sprinklemist: *jumps out of Matt's back pocket* Pig: *Licks Sprinklemist's face* Nalyd: That pig comes near me it'll become bacon. Tdi: *Walks in* Hi Pig: *Puppy Dog eyes* Matt: Nalyd! How could you! *Drags Pig away* Come on, Pig! We don't need that meanie! (CONF) Matt: I'm pretty sure Nalyd acts like that to Pig because of the way he smells. Unknown to Nalyd, Pig loves him more then anyone. (CONF.) Pig: Oink. (CONF) Nalyd: I hate pigs... mostly because I'm upset I can only eat kosher bacon... (CONF.) Pig: Oink Oink Oink Oink Oink Oink. *Waves to his peeps back home* Nalyd: Can we get to the challenge soon? I'd like to finish up and go see Ravioli... Pig: *Squeals* Matt: *Changes his diaper and fez.* Nalyd: Sunshine! I don't think there should be animals in the classroom... Especially when I have to sit behind them... Tdi: I like pigs Pig: *Hugs Tdi* Tdi: I now vow not to eat bacon anymore (XD) Nalyd: *mutters to self* *to Zeke and Tdi* Hey, guys, I have an idea. The three of us should vote together. Like an alliance. (BTW Sunshine, I am gonna be gone until Thursday, so could the challenge be due like next Saturday?) Tdi: Okey dokey! Can the pig be in it? Nalyd: No, he can't vote... Tdi: Oh... Sunshine: OKAY! TODAY YOU WILL HAVE TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT THE FAMOUS BATTLE OF RAVIOLI HILL!!!!! WHAT IS THE BATTLE OF RAVIOLI HILL? THAT'S FOR YOU TO FIGURE OUT!!! IT WILL BE GRADED ON CREATIVITY, BELIEVABLILITY, HUMOR, AND ORIGINALITY!!! IT WILL BE DUE AUGUST 1! GO GO GO!!!!! Tdi: Can I use my I-pod? It will help me. Plus, I'll let you hear "I'm Like A Dolphin" by Sadie (CONF) Nalyd: I'll only have about two days to work on this. This is gonna be fun... I gotta be safe so I can stay with Ravioli! Nalyd: Hey, Sprinklemist, wanna join my alliance? (conf.)Sorrel: I will try my hardest to win, i know me and nalyd are equal but he is getting everyone to vote together so my plan is to get invincibilty! Nalyd: My story is very dark.. I've had a sad week so I guess a sad story came out of it... I guess I won't get humor points... At least I won't FAIL. Ravioli: *walks in* Yo. Sunshine decided to ditch the school to go to some party, so... I'm grading the stories today. (DUN DUN DUN!!!!!) Nalyd: Awesome! *hugs Ravioli* I hope you like my story. I added you to it! Ezekielguy's Story This is the tale of The Battle of Ravioli Hill. There were two sides. The Cheerful ones, lead by the great Princess Sunny Shine and her handsome sidekick, Matthew Tollin. And then there were The Square ones. They were dull and they hated they're lives. They wanted to replace the Ravioli Hill and turn it into The Pancake Hill. They were lead by King Nalyd II and they were very courageous, but with hearts of coal. The Square ones were sarcastic. They would tease The Cheerful ones. "Thou Art a dankish boar-headed fool!" shouted the King to Prince Matthew. Matthew stared at him. "You what?" he said, confused. For The Cheerful ones were far too stupid and happy to understand a single word he had said. Prince Matthew would play a song on his guitar and go balistic with girls while the lady, Sunny Shine would hug her lovely Duncan plush doll. But one day, Ravioli Hill was being attacked by The Square ones who STILL wanted to turn it into Pancake hill. The Cheerful ones were to stupid to know that they were even enemies. Still, Prince Matthew and Princess Sunny went outside the castle mote to see what all the fuss was about. They bought a heaping plate of "Chef Hatchet's bug smoothies! Fat Free!" for fear they might get hungry. "Fools!" King Nalyd cried. "You are under attack!" "Say What?" Said Prince Matthew, who accidently flung his meal on to the King's face. "Argh!" Said the king, fearful of what might have hapened. "What be that vile taste, simpleton?" "It be of ye old Hatchet's meals!" said the princess. she had just realized what Matthew had done. "And my friend is to be knighted!" And so, Sr. Matthew, Formally known as Prince Matthew, was now a handsome nobel knight and was famed for saving Ravioli Hill once and for all! FIN. "Matt," Said Sunshine, who was watching Matt as he told this ridiculous story. "I doubt that would happen." "She's right," said Nalyd, who was listening along. "It's nonsense. Matt could never be a knight!" "You guys are right!" Said Matt, who smiled as he walked home with his friends. "And what characters! No one could be that silly in real life, could they?" Said Matt, as he slurped his Bug Smoothie. "No, they couldn't! Ha ha! That's some imagination you've got there, Matt!" The three friends walked home. The End! Sorrel's Story the battle of ravioli hill (RAVIOLI PIXIES vs. ANTI-RAVIOLI FARIES) It all started when the Ravioli Pixies minded there own buisness. They strolled around and loved raviolis. Most of them loved Duncan from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. This is the good part. In the bad part there is the Anti-Ravioli....... FARIES. They hated Raviolis, pixies and Duncan. They liked to eat cows (really!), Sunshine was walking one day, thinking what she would do today. "I will do the duncan, hug duncan, eat raviolis, do the duncan again, annoy Ravioli, do the duncan again and go to sleep" She smiled to herself and skipped along the red brick road. Up ahead she say faries. These were not good faries but it was.... ANTI-RAVIOLI FAIRES!!!!!!! or as known as the Ravioli Pixies, worst enemies! They stood next to Ravioli Hill, talking amongst themselves and Sunshine narrowed her eyes to see what was happening. She saw a Duncan sculpture and went ballistic. She quickly ran to the Duncn and started hugging him like there was no tomorrow and was stuck on him like glue. The Anti-Ravioli Fairies tried to pry Sunshine of the sculpture with a crowbar but she bit them and soon attacked them. She took out a ravioli shooter and started to shoot them with raviolis. "HA HA TAKE THAT", she said and did her victory screech (you know.... Spongebob's victory screech). The Anti-Ravioli Fairies fought back and shot cows at her and soon she was hit by a cow and was knocked off the Duncan sculpture and soon fell unconsiounce. She woke up in the Ravioli Hospital and the pixies surronded her. "YOU SAVED RAVIOLI HILL" someone screeched and everyone cheered. ...And that all folks! THE END!!! (note: the duncan sculpture had burned down..... so Sunshine bawled over Duncan and well she lived a happy life!) Anonymos' Story Nalyd's Story The Battle of Ravioli Hill (a.k.a. a strange rip-off of Romeo and Julie) (Warning, this is actually incredibly dark...) I didn't know it would end like this. All those people... So many lives destroyed... Including my own... Commander Nalydius Renrut III is the name. I lead the Battle of Ravioli Hill for the Rebellion. When meeting with the Pasta Empire, I met her. Princess Raviolina. I was in love at first sight. "Sir." I turned from the balcony of the fort I guarded to see a short man with a beard approaching. He was one of many rebels who I would lead into battle. "Sir," he repeated. "We see them approaching, sir." I turned back to looking out to Ravioli Hill. That was what we needed. Just to concur that one piece of land, that one sacred piece of land, to show we meant business. I had seen the enemy soldiers before the soldier came to tell me, but I had done nothing. "Send out the troops," I said without looking back. I left the castle and led the battle on my horse. "Charge!" I shouted as my men ran ahead, swords in hand. I saw too many from both sides die that day. But I only had one mission in mind that day; getting Raviolina for myself. "Sir, where are you going?" asked a soldier. "To get the princess," I replied as my horse galloped away. I would learn to regret those words. I soon arrived to the castle and fought my way up to her chamber. "Princess Raviolina!" I exclaimed as I burst through the door. I looked onto the floor and saw her corpse lying there, motionless. I looked up and saw some of my soldiers standing above her. "Don't worry, sir," one said, "We already got this." They had poisoned her. I looked away. I couldn't face what had just happened. And still can't. To this day I can't face the fact that I was two minutes away, from eternal happiness. THE END Turnertang's Story Tdi's Story The Battle Of Ravioli Hill: Sargent Ravioli Versus Emperor Lasanga Back in 2008, a war had been going on between the Ravioli pixies and the Lasanga fairies. This is how it started..................... One day, it was peaceful in the Land of Ravioli. But, then a few Lasagnians came on a boat, The Santa Lasagnian. The Ravioli pixies were stunned by the appearance of these "creatures." The Lasagnians came out and started giving the pixies stuff! So, the pixies gave back stuff themed with a dude that has piercings and a green mohawk. The other people were stunned by him, pulling out stuff themed with a nerd looking guy. The pixies and lasagnians were mad at each other, so the went into Mortal Combat. General Sunshine swore to avenge the lasagna people, so she shot raviolio fillied with piercings at them! After two days, the war ended when the Ravioli Pixies attacked the Lasangians with spiky mohawks. The End Sprinklemist's Story "Hello," A female pixie with long brown hair, glasses, and a microphone says. "My name is Trixie the Ziti Pixie coming to you live from the sidelines of the Battle of Ravioli Hill." Sounds are heard from the broadcast that are on the squishy side. A male pixie runs in front of the camera. He grabs onto the reporter gray suit and screams, "The horror! The horror!" He falls unconscious, surrounded by a pool of tomato sauce. "Please tell me you got that on camera," Trixie says. The camera nods. Trixie says, "Fantastic! Anyway, our sources tell us that this great conflict is near to being solved." Trixie puts her hand over her earpiece to hear the words being spoken to her more clearly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to be the first to report that the Battle of Ravioli Hill has been resolved. Basil was decided as the last ingredient to the pasta sauce. "This is Trixie the Ziti Pixie, reporting." Thinking the camera is turned off, Trixie says to the cameraman, "Can you believe it? I got an exclusive story! I'll be out of this third rate gig as soon as you can flap your wing." Trixie pauses and then continues, "Wait... I'm still on camera?! You moron!" Trixie throws her microphone at the cameraman and the camera goes out after a flash of static. The Grades Ravioli: Sunshine seriously owes me for this... Sorrel- This made no sense, and I've never seen anything like this. So, it hit all the requirements. The grammar could have been better, though. B. Anonymos- No story. F. Nalyd- Very dramatic, creative, and believable. Overall a great story. There was no humor, though. And why did I die?! B. Turnertang- No story. F. Tdi- This was insane! And funny. Pretty good, and hit all requirements. Except for one... where was the hill?! B. Sprinklemist- This was the most unique story. It was funny. It was believable. Everything just worked. Nice job. A. Ravioli: Okay, so... Anonymos and Turnertang up for elimination. We're going straight to the vote, because I just want to get this thing overwith (Sunshine: Apologies for Ravioli's reviews, I just got bored and thought this would be fun, plus mix things up a bit XD) 'Vote ' Ravioli: Vote for either Turnertang or Anonymos. Nalyd: I vote for Anonymos, because Turnertang is in the guys' alliance. *to Ravioli* I'm sorry you died! Sprinklemist: Both guys are gone away... Tough one... My vote is for Anonymos. Ravioli: It's fine. *pause* ...NEVER DO IT AGAIN. Matt: Nonny. And where's MY rating? I wrote one too! Nalyd: I'm sorry, Ravi! What can I do to make it up to you? I could get you that skull necklace I've seen you admiring for a while! Matt, wanna join me, Sprinklemist, and Turnertang in the guys' alliance? Matt: Why, of course! *Whispers to Nalyd* Can I have a skull necklace too? Nalyd: You aren't my ticked off girlfriend so no....